Visions of the future
by Viviene001
Summary: I never gave much thought on how my life goes. To me,it passes like a flash of the snap of a camera. While the teacher goes on about how important maths,history and blah blah blah. The only thing that kept me living was katekyo hitman reborn. That's kinda incorrect though,cause right now,i'm...dead.funny thing is,that's what i remember,before a white flash of light blinded me.
1. prologue

prologue.  
what the hell?!  
-

I never gave much thought on how my life goes. To me,it passes like a flash of the snap of a camera. While the teacher goes on about how important maths,history and blah blah blah.

The only thing that kept me living was** katekyo hitman** **reborn**.

That's kinda incorrect though,cause right now,i'm...**dead**.funny thing is,that's what i remember,before a white flash of light blinded me and i am currently staring into clear blue eyes.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?WHY AM I STARING INTO THE FACE OF A BABY FORM OF VONGOLA PRIMO FROM KHR AN-

OK,deep breaths giota,deeeeppp breaths...in...OUT...IN...out...

Ok,much better,thought i was going into a panic mode for a while,why are my hands so chubby?

Don't tell me this is one of those fanfics back in my world.

.

.

.

.

If so,i'm going to find out whoever was giotto's parents-who is now also my parents,my mind oh so helpfully supplied-and try to strangle them with my hands,which is impossible because they are a baby's hands...damn.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

being a baby and meeting my parents

key:'insert giota's thoughts'  
-

Has anyone ever wondered why they don't remember being a baby?  
Because i think i know why now.

Diapers sucks,it makes me remember my period as a woman in my past,at least there aren't periods for me yet...  
This is an anime world,is there even such things as periods for girls?

_Note to self:find out if periods exists in animes._

Back to why diaper sucks,is because that you can literally feel the...excrement(oh the humiliation!)my body automatically discharged.

_Another note to self:QUICKLY LEARN HOW TO CONTROL MY BLADDER._

I miss my old body already.

...

Meh.

...

Stop staring at me giotto!

...

That's it,i'm gonna try to talk!

But all that came out of my mouth was"ubuapappjxjd!JDCGOHO!"  
a bunch of gibberish. fuck baby teeths.

Baby form of giotto smiles,and pats my head through the hole in my crib.I lean on his touch,feeling sleepy all of the sudden.

Before i fell asleep though,giotto yelled"mom!giota's falling asleep!"'  
and then i dropped into slumber,sagging unconsciously into the blanket of the crib that moved to accommodate me.

Being a baby when i am mentally 13 is easy.

NOT.

so my routine goes like eat,sleep,eat again,and sleep AGAIN. It was boring.i practised using my voice when i was alone,and even that got boring after a while.

so when i could crawl,i tried climbing out of my crib.

slowly...slower...VICTORY!

i gave a yell of triumph as i jumped off the crib from the top,landing on my bottom on the cold floor.

did i mention that i saw mine and giotto parents already?  
heck,our dad looked exactly like giotto when he grows up,without the suit and cape and whatever of with blue eyes i might add.

our mother,on the other hand,has long light brown hair,light blue eyes(seriously?),and a slim figure that all woman would be sure to envy.

now that i'm outta my prison(read:crib)i am soooo gonna find a mirror and see how i looked like.

as it seems,our house was relatively small,with only a living room,kitchen,bathroom and three bedrooms.

bedroom number 1 is our parent's.

bedroom number 2 is giotto's.

bedroom number 3 would be my self-proclaimed room in the future.

oh joy,i noticed that we were neither poor nor rich.

ok..so a little bit on the poorer side.  
after several tries on getting up the sink in the bathroom of our humble abode,i took a peek at my reflection.

and fell down from the sink anime-style with a sweatdrop behind my head.  
because i had long light brown hair and clear blue eyes.

apparently,blue eyes runs in the family. lemitsu and tsuna must be very lucky to get brown eyes instead of blue,i mean,they are a direct descendent from giotto!

"giota!GIOTA!WHERE ARE YOU!"a worried voice yelled.

'looks like giotto's voice,should i,or should i not go to him?damn,i'm going'

and crawled over to giotto.

days pass by like a flash,giotto and i were very close and always worry for each other when we were not together.-  
3 years timeskip

'giotto...where are you now,i wonder...'i thought sadly as i lay on the operating table spreadeagled,as the scientists hold up a stringe filled with a blue liquid,and poked it into my body.

an agonising scream was heard afterwards.

apparently,the estrano famiglia exists in primo's timeline.  
And i was one of the randomly chosen subjects to the night wolf project.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 1

being a baby and meeting my parents

key:'insert giota's thoughts'

giota's age:3

giotto's age:

5

"onil-chan!ONIL-CHAN!"i yelled,searching around our house looking for him.i've been worried because every day,he would go somewhere...i could guess that he's meeting G and his future vongola famiglia...too bad i won't be introduced to them!i was soo excited too!after all,the anime didn't show how they met except the shimon famiglia...must be the plotline messing with me.

His Hyper intuition must have told him that i was looking for him as i heard him yell "my cute little IMOUTO!i'm hoomee!"

well,i didnt expect giotto to be like a little kid,i thought he might be how he was when he met tsuna in then inheritence arc or something, fanfics did depict him to be someone very scary when mad or without coffee in the morning,and a immature kid when with his famiglia or doing...his...paperworks...i dont wanna say it...

"onil-chan!where were you!?its 12am midnight!"

"wellll,nill-chan has been dealing with someone who left his wallet today,and out neighbour,paolo!"drawled giotto as his ruffle my hair,messing it up.

'what the hell?i thought...oh what the that arc already?!'

pouting at my messed up long light brown hair and trying to rearrange it,only to have the same hand RUFFLE IT AGAIN!

"stop messing up my hair onil-chan!

"but your hair's really soft imouto!please let me touch it forever!PPPLLLSSSS!"

'drama queen!'

"...No."i replied coldly,with the blizzard behind me and imagine a blizzard blowing behind me when i reply.

"yes!" Giotto said with puppy eyes,with tears near the corner.

must...resist...his...puppy eyes dammit! "no!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"yes!" i tried the whole backwards thing.

"no!" yes!it WORKED!

"keep your words o~n~i~l-chan!"i drawled out every word gleefully as giotto has swirls for eyes while clutching his head,despairing over not being able to touch my hair forever.  
feeling a bit guilty now,i decided to let him touch my hair when i felt like letting him touch up almost immediately,giotto ran towards me,trying to glomp me,only to meet empty air as i quicky dodged,not wanting to lose oxygen.

"you are so mean,imouto!" giotto pouted-he really wanted to hug his sister after a long day of hard work as the new boss of vongola,along with alaude,G,daemon,lampo,kunckles and ugetsu.

"no,you are!"

"What proof do you have then imouto?" giotto looked at me with a smug grin,thinking he had won.

'if he thinks i don't have proof,he's gonna be sorry!'i cackled evily mentally

"weeelll" i drawled.

"there WAS this one time where YOU MADE A ELDERLY WOMAN FALL,AND THERE WAS ANOTHE-" i announced loudly so the whole neighbourhood could hear,before my mouth was clamped shut by giotto who is covering my mouth with his right hand.

"it was an accident!i swear!"protested giotto,blushing madly.

"the-hw-di-you-en-up-trippi-ea-er-again!" my muffled reply came.

"what?come again imouto,i can't hear you..." giotto said,confused.

'did he forget that his hand is over my mouth?WHY THAT AIR HEADED IDIOT,HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!'

i forcefully removed his hand before yelling "i said,THEN HOW DID YOU END UP TRIPPING EACH OTHER AGAIN!AND WILL YOU THINK?BECAUSE I CAN'T SPEAK PROPERLY WHEN YOUR HAND IS OVER IS OVER MY FUCKING MOUTH!"

giotto's then suddenly narrowed,and in a lower tone of voice,he asked me "who taught you the word 'fucking'?"

i nervously pointed to the tv,wondering how he suddenly turned so serious.

giotto,still having narrowed eyes,smiled a sickenly sweet smile,before telling me to go to bed.

i went to bed,wondering what's gonna happen,and then,black took my vision and i slumped over my bed,hugging the pillow,sleeping.

_giotto's pov after giota fell asleep._

after ensuring that giota fell asleep,i went over to the tv giota pointed at and quickly smashed the thing with my gloves,before throwing the damn thing in the dumpster outside our house,before quietly going back in and snuggling in the bed giota was sleeping her protectively...i will and would never ever let what happened to our parents to her,_never_...

end of chapter.

a/n:sorry for the late update!EOY exam is coming next week!DX ...


End file.
